Processing information of two (or more) images of the same scene, which originate from cameras slightly separated from one another, can yield depth information for objects in the images. The processing of these images is computationally intensive and requires the handling of large amounts of data. Typically, the processing has substantial latency because it involves a series of calculations where one type of calculation is performed over an entire image before moving on to a next type calculation. In addition, the output arrays from these calculations are usually large, sometimes including for each position in the image, depth information, intensity information, and color information. It would be useful to reduce the output arrays to ease calculation requirements for subsequent processing. It would also be useful to enable real-time image processing by reducing the latency.